


tony stark forgets he's married

by deadiepool



Series: social media au [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Social Media AU, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadiepool/pseuds/deadiepool
Summary: Peter decides to film on the day of his dad's arc reactor removal surgery. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: social media au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070096
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	tony stark forgets he's married

**Author's Note:**

> peter was born in 2003 in this universe and tony never got the arc reactor removal surgery until 2017, which makes peter 14 in this fic. also, the accords were proposed to the un but it failed to get support from enough countries, so it never was passed. that's why there's no civil war in this au :D  
> also this is the last reupload from this series (i think) so i'll start writing some new stuff soon c:

In March of 2017, Peter Stark had surpassed one million subscribers on his YouTube channel despite the lack of videos. The accomplishment made him proud but also extremely guilty because he had a million people supporting him but they received nothing in return.

The day after Peter hit a million subscribers, he asked Happy to take him to Best Buy. Although the man grumbled and claimed that he had better things to do than to chauffeur a thirteen year old kid around New York, Happy took him to the electronics store and helped him pick out the simplest, high quality camera in the entire store.

Peter then consulted Pepper about his plans a week after buying the camera. The redhead gave the boy her full attention and when he finished stuttering out his plans to create videos, Pepper gave him a gentle smile and patted the seat next to her, where he sat for the next few weeks as they figured out the YouTube analytics and what kind of content his subscribers may be interested in seeing from him.

In May of 2017, Peter Stark uploaded his first video, titled “tony stark forgets he's married.” The thumbnail of the video is of Tony lying in a hospital bed, jaw dropped as he stared at Steve with adoring eyes.

* * *

The video opens with dirty tennis shoes against bleached white tiles. A few clicks can be heard and suddenly the camera is swung around and focuses on the face of a nervous Peter Stark, who was looking down at the camera.

“Hey guys!” Peter whispers to the camera. “You guys may or may not know this, but my dad decided to get the arc reactor removed. No, Iron Man is not going into retirement. I think. Just ask him later.”

Someone next to Peter snorted and Peter jerkily moved the camera and focused on none other than Steve Rogers, his other father.

“This is my Pops by the way!” Peter exclaimed from behind the camera and you could see a smile creep onto Steve’s face at Peter’s excitement.

“Hello… What is this for again?” Steve asked sheepishly, making Peter groan.

“It’s for my YouTube channel, I told you a million times!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Hi Peter’s YouTube channel, I hope you’re doing well.”

Peter turned the camera back to himself and sighed. “Old people.” He said in an exasperated tone, shaking his head.

“Hey! I’m not that old!” Steve protested.  
Peter scoffed, lowering the camera unconsciously. “You’re like a hundred years old, dude. You’re _mega_ old!”

The video then cut to a clearer shot of Steve and Peter, the both of them now in frame together.

“Uncle Rhodey is holding the camera for me because it’s heavy for me.” Peter explained. “Thanks, Uncle Rhodey.”

“No problem kid. Now explain what’s going on today.” 

Peter nodded. “Like I said, Dad is getting rid of his arc reactor today and I don’t if it means he’s not gonna be a superhero anymore.” Peter then frowns. “I hope he isn’t, Iron Man is the coolest.”

“If you think this means your father is done being Iron Man, then you don’t know him at _all_.” Steve said, ignoring Rhodey’s affronted gasps at what Peter said moments earlier. “That man would die in the suit if he could.”

“If he could?” Peter asked, slightly confused.

“Why do you think I’m still Captain America? You think I wanna go out there everyday and get beat up? I go out there to make sure Tony doesn’t kill himself doing something stupid, like flying into a portal with a missile about to blow.”

Rhodey started zooming in on Steve slowly, who continued to complain and grumble about Tony’s “stupidity”, or his lack of self preservation skills. Pepper and Peter could be heard faintly giggling in the background.

The camera cuts again, now back to a close up shot of Peter’s face again, probably holding the camera himself again.

“Anyway, The nurse lady or whatever came out to tell us that he was doing fine and she’d come ba-”

“Who are you recording this for?” Steve asked, peering over at the camera with a frown.

Peter sighed, slightly annoyed by the interruption but doesn’t mention it. “I literally just told you, it’s for my YouTube channel.”

“Why? Don’t they see enough of us already, with those interviews and stuff?”

“Yeah, but this is about Dad’s surgery. So that they can know he’s okay and doing well.” Peter replied patiently.

“Can’t Pepper just say so on one of those thingies? What’s it called… oh! Tweeter?”

Peter suppresses a laugh at his Pops’ mistake. “First off, it’s Twitter. Second, I thought this would be nicer, that way they can see for themselves-”

“Oh cut the bullshit, Peter.” Rhodey called out from behind the camera, amusement in his tone. “You just want to record this because Tony’s high on painkillers.”

Steve looked at his son, waiting for him to say no. But Peter only shrugged, smiling sheepishly at his dad. 

“Sorry?” Steve just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Rhodey and Pepper laughed. 

* * *

The camera then cut to a hallway with Pepper, Rhodey, and Steve following a woman in a blue uniform. 

“The nurse is taking us to see Dad- oh, well I guess we’re already here. Alright, let’s go.” Peter whispered to the camera and continued filming as the nurse opened the door to reveal Tony, who was barely conscious and laying on the bed. The man’s eyes darted over to the door when he heard it open and his face brightened at the sight of his incoming visitors. 

“Peppa! Honeybear!” He shouted, his words slurred by the crackers stuffed in his mouth.

“Hi Tony.” Pepper greeted, planting a kiss on his forehead. She looked down at the man with a soft smile before stepping back to let Tony see Rhodey.

“Hey Tones.” Rhodey said, resting his hand on the rail attached to Tony’s bed. Tony slowly moved his hand up to plop it down on top of Rhodey’s, grinning up at the man. 

Rhodey laughed, shaking his head. “Man, you really are high as hell. Pete, you better send me the link to this video.” He said, turning around and pointing at the camera that Peter was still holding onto. 

Tony peered behind Rhodey, trying to see who he was talking about when all of a sudden he gasped and the vital monitor he was attached to began beeping faster.

“Tony? Are you alright?” Pepper asked, rushing to him and looking him over.

Tony waved her away. “Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine. Move outta the way.” Pepper and Rhodey glance at each other, concerned, but comply.

Tony slowly lifts himself up, getting a better look at the person in front of him. “Did the doctors send you here?” He asks Steve, completely in awe of him. 

Steve chuckled and came closer to Tony. “No. Lay back down, you’ll hurt yourself.” He told his husband, gently pushing him down. Tony didn’t listen, as always. He pushed himself up again, dropping his crackers, forcing Steve to catch them before they hit the ground.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony breathed out, still staring at Steve in complete awe. “Are you a model?”

Everyone excluding the couple began cracking up at Tony’s question, making Steve blush.

“N-No, not at all.” He stammered, handing Tony his crackers. “Here. You need to eat them.”

Tony started to nibble on his crackers again, obviously ogling Steve. Steve just told himself to ignore it and focus on taking care of the man in front of him.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked, almost dreamily

“Jesus, how strong are these painkillers?” Pepper muttered. “He is so out of it.”

“Steve. I’m your husband, remember?”

Tony’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, letting crumbs of the crackers fall out as well. “You’re my husband?! HOLY SHIT!” His shout made everyone cringe.

“Hey, keep it down now Tony,” Steve began, trying to calm his husband down.  
We’ve been married for almost ten years now, honey. We have a son! Pete, come here.” Steve turned around, beckoning Peter with his hand.

“Ohhh my gaaahh.” Tony mumbled, dropping his crackers into his lap and slapping both of his hands on his face. “We have a son?”

Steve laughed, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “Yes, we have a son, Peter.” 

Tony’s eyes got even bigger, if it was possible. He gasped when he saw Peter, reaching out to pull the boy down and pat his head.

“Oh my god, oh my god! PEPPER! RHODEY! I HAVE A SON!” He shouted, making everyone cringe again.

Pepper stifled her laugh, trying her very best to maintain her composure. “Yes Tony, I know. He’s a wonderful boy.” Peter looked over at her and grinned, which she returned.

“Woahhh…” Tony let go of Peter, and the man frowned. “Steve, which one of us got pregnant? Hope it wasn’t me, I don’t look good with a belly.” That’s when everyone lost it. Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper were all cackling with tears in their eyes while Steve just stood there, his face beet red.

That’s when the doctor entered, watching the chaos unfold. He finally processed what was happening and shooed them all out of the room for being so disturbing other patients.

“Alright guys, so I think that’s it for this video.” Peter said, still giggling from Tony’s drugged up antics. “I really enjoyed filming, I might keep making videos, so tell me what kinds of things you guys wanna see in future videos. Bye guys!”

Peter gave the camera one last wave before the video cut to black screen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed! pls leave kudos and/or comments to let me know what you think!


End file.
